Swamp of No Hope
Ithiasor the Black Max hit: 525. Ithiasor the Black resides in the Swamp of No Hope. Once a member of the Ring of Scale, Ithiasor, like many, sought out the power of Innoruuk to become immortal and overthrow Phara Dar to become the ruler of the Ring. Phara Dar cought on to Ithiasor's plan quickly and banished him, sealing the entrance to the Ring of Scale. Ithiasor cannot be slain by normal means, but there is a catch to Innoruuk's blessing. Lich Breath: PB AE 300', Magic (0) 1: Decrease Effective Casting Level by 10 On engage: Ithiasor the Black shouts, 'Fools! You can do nothing to harm me, witness the gift bestowed upon me by Innoruuk!' Innoruuk spawns. Innoruuk shouts, 'Ithiasor, I have other plans for you.' 5 'a life essence of Ithiasor' spawn (each removes 1% of Ithiasor's HP). Max hit: 142. Ithiasor the Black shouts, 'I feel a weakening... Innoruuk, what are you doing?' 7 'a life essence of Ithiasor' spawn Innoruuk shouts, 'You mean nothing to me. Your body shall serve as a catalyst for me to lay waste to these mortals.' 10 'a life essence of Ithiasor' spawn 13 'a life essence of Ithiasor' spawn 15 'a life essence of Ithiasor' spawn 4 'a soul essence of Ithiasor' spawn. Max hit: 320. Ithiasor shouts, 'I'm... dying...' 1 'the mind of Ithiasor' and 1 'the heart of Ithiasor' spawn. Max hit: 628. Upon death: Innoruuk shouts, 'So be the end of you, Ithiasor.' Tunic of the Black Heart MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: CHEST AC: 20 STR: +10 DEX: +15 STA: +15 WIS: +15 HP: +60 MANA: +30 SV FIRE: +7 Effect: Heart of the Void (Must Equip, Casting Time: 10.0) at Level 55 Focus: Dark Channeling SV FIRE: +15 SV DISEASE: +15 SV POISON: +15 WT: 1.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: DRU MNK Race: ALL Void Spiral MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: WRIST AC: 10 STA: +8 WIS: +9 INT: +9 MANA: +25 Effect: Gate (Must Equip, Casting Time: 10.0) at Level 55 WT: 0.5 Size: SMALL Class: CLR DRU SHM NEC WIZ MAG ENC Race: ALL Glowing Eye of the Black Dragon MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: RANGE HP: +50 MANA: +50 SV FIRE: +10 SV DISEASE: +15 SV COLD: +5 SV MAGIC: +5 Effect: Deadeye (Worn, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 55 Regeneration: +1 WT: 1.0 Size: SMALL Class: WAR PAL RNG SHD MNK BRD ROG Race: ALL Voidfang MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill: Piercing Atk Delay: 24 DMG: 13 Skill Mod: Backstab +9% STR: +20 DEX: +10 Effect: Innoruuk's Deceit (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 55 WT: 1.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: ROG Race: ALL Ebonrod MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 2H Blunt Atk Delay: 47 DMG: 36 AC: 15 Disease DMG: 3 DEX: +5 STA: +15 WIS: +15 INT: +15 Effect: Spirit Leech (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 55 WT: 8.5 Size: MEDIUM Class: PAL SHD Race: ALL Cudgel of the Blood Priest MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 22 DMG: 13 Bane DMG: Undead +6 DEX: +25 HP: +45 MANA: +65 SV DISEASE: +10 SV POISON: +10 Effect: Dawncall (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 55 WT: 1.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: CLR Race: ALL Sacrifice, the Cursed Blade MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 21 DMG: 16 HP: -100 MANA: -100 SV FIRE: -25 SV DISEASE: -25 SV COLD: -25 SV MAGIC: -25 SV POISON: -25 WT: 2.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: RNG BRD ROG Race: ALL